Salt
by HecateA
Summary: Dakota likes Kool-Aid, Gwen worries, and if you're one of Gwen's people and she needs to take care of you...  She WILL find a way.  Oneshot.


**Umm... Not entirely sure where this came from but I hope it'll go in your heart or wherever good and funny oneshots go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I have no regret! *bungee-jumps***

* * *

><p>"That's not healthy." Bobby said, watching Dakota zig-zag his way out of the mess hall, nearly tripping over his own feet. He promised he was okay, and he was off to sharpen a sword now. None of them were reassured by his purple Kool-Aid stained mouth.<p>

"What was your first clue?" Jason asked. Bobby made a face.

"The sugar's going to give him _some _mental breakdown someday." Gwen muttered, more to herself than to the others.

"What if the cohort goes somewhere where he can't get it?" Reyna added.

"What will I do if he goes in detox?" Gwen asked.

"Reyna; I don't think the legion is going anywhere any time soon," Jason said. "Hence, Gwen; you won't have to deal a Centurion in detox."

"It's still unhealthy. He'll be like, diabetic or something, and then he'll kill himself because he'll drink it anyways!" She worried.

"I heard diabetes killed 180, 000 people a year." Bobby said seriously. Gwen paled and Jason shot him a look.

"Exactly!" She said. "Gosh, I've got to fix this…"

"Gwen, I don't think you can." Reyna said.

"Bacchus fixed his Mom," Gwen said.

"But that's a god." Jason said.

"Yes, and I'm descendant from a god." Gwen said. "Besides, humans have rehab treatments of their own.

"I don't think Kota needs rehab," Gwen said.

"Did you know that 50,9% of people over 18 who hold a driver's licence are regular drinkers- which means at least twelve drinks in the past year?" Bobby said.

"He could die in a _chariot accident!" _Gwen said.

"Okay, hold you pegasi and chill here. One; cut that out, man- how do you even know that?" Jason said. "And two; Gwen, we don't let Dakota drive."

"He needs to cut down on the sugar even if he isn't driving. He could get run over by a chariot, too."

"In 2007, 23, 199 deaths due to alcohol occurred, and that's _excluding _homicides and accidents." Bobby said.

"Oh my gods- will you stop all obsessing! This is not alcohol, this is _sugar. _Alcohol is so much worst, you should just feel thankful that he's not into that." Reyna finally said, breaking through the restraint she had on what she wanted to say. Alcoholism was an issue to her like slavery and abuse; mostly because of what she'd seen on Blackbeard's ship during her time in his dungeons. She knows what drunk people do, and she knows that not only they can get hurt. A few scars here and there on her body start tingling and memories that don't match any scars resurface.

And Jason felt it like he felt what Reyna was feeling in that freaky way of theirs, and he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, and he was _still_ trying to reassure Gwen. Why did he do this? "He has gotten better, Gwen. We're helping him, _you're _helping him, it's getting better."

"Did you know that-"

"Bobby, I am holding a dagger." Reyna warned.

"Don't worry about him, Gwen." Jason said. "You're already taking amazing good care of him. It's really okay."

"I can still do more," she said.

And nobody argued because Gwen helps her people and if you're standing in the way of that, there _will _be consequences.

* * *

><p>The door of a shop opened and the owner looked up.<p>

"Welcome to Publius' Pizza, can I..?" He froze when he saw the girl.

"Oh, Centurion Holly, I…"

"Hey," she smiled warmly at him. She wasn't like the other Centurions. Some part of her had stayed warm and human. "I was just asking for a favour." She said.

"What is it you need?" Publius asked her.

Gwen was running late for dinner, and when she came in, she spotted an aurae coming in, carrying various plate. She recognised Jason and Reyna's favourite foods on it.

"Wait a sec!" She told the aurae. The aurae did, and Gwen took the extra packs of sugar off the plate, replacing them with other tiny paper envelopes.

"Thanks," she told the wind spirit.

Gwen sat down with them at the same time as the food arrived.

"Sorry- I was just visiting my Mom," Gwen said.

"No problem, you're barely late." Dakota said. He tore open a pack of sugar and poured it into his glass. Then another, then another, then another. Jason tried to shake off the feeling that Gwen was staring at Dakota with something more than worry.

He shook his head, and twirled spaghetti around his fork. Dakota took a drink and immediately spat out on the table and everyone shrunk back.

"Dakota!" Reyna scolded.

"Sorry- that's just disgusting!" He said bringing his glass into the light and looking through it. "Oh, gods, that's nasty."

"The Kool-Aid?" Gwen said innocently.

When Gwen is trying to sound innocent she most definitely wasn't.

"Yeah. Aww, man." Dakota said. "I'm going to go water a bush." He walks off out of the mess hall and they all turned to Gwen.

"Why is it you're using the 'me, why possibly are you looking at me?' voice?" Reyna asked.

"Me?" Gwen asked.

"You're worst of a liar than he is." Reyna said, jerking her head towards Jason.

Jason leaned toward Dakota's spot and picked up an empty paper package. He read the label.

SALT.

He looked up at Gwen.

"I said I'd do something," she defended, blushing like whenever she thinks she's sinned.

Dakota came walking in.

"Oh, that's the last time I'm having that again," he said.

Four jaws dropped at that table. He looks up at them.

"What?" He asks. "Purple's just nasty. I'm going to try red."

And they all smacked their foreheads.

And Gwen thought; _I'll have to go back to Publius'… _


End file.
